ECHO
by AliciaLBe
Summary: Segunda parte de "A drop in the ocean". Damon tiene mucho en lo que pensar después de la declaración de Elena.


****Este oneshot es la segunda parte de mi otro fic, "A drop in the ocean". Lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil :)

_Echo- Jason Walker._

_**The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ECHO<strong>

_Hello, hello._

_Anybody out there?_

_Cause I don´t hear a sound._

_Alone, alone._

_I don´t really know where the world is but I miss it now._

Podría observarla dormir toda la noche. Y toda la eternidad si fuese necesario.

Ver como su castaño cabello caía formando una cascada sobre la almohada, la proyección de sus espesas y largas pestañas en sus pómulos, sus labios, suaves y carnosos, fruncidos en un adorable mohín mientras soñaba.

Pero jamás podría tocarla. O al menos eso había creído unas horas antes.

No sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido, pero ir a esa estúpida fiesta, cuya única finalidad en un principio había sido el encontrar a una bonita chica que pudiese llevarse a la cama para ahogar sus penas en algo que no fuese alcohol, había resultado ser probablemente la mejor noche de su vida, de su existencia.

No pensaba que Elena también fuese a encontrarse allí. O quizás sí y guardaba la esperanza de verla. Quién sabe. La encontró sola en la barra, inspeccionando el local en busca de alguien- Stefan, pensó Damon en un principio- y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, a pesar de que aún seguía enfadado.

Se apoyó a su lado en la barra, observándola en silencio, pues no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Estuvo a punto de exclamar "¡Buh!" o algo parecido, pero finalmente prefirió soltar una de esas frases suyas que tan bien lo caracterizan. Notó cómo Elena se sorprendía e inmediatamente intentaba controlar su reacción.

Sentía el nerviosismo en su voz cuando comenzaron a charlar, la tensión entre ambos era evidente, pero se rompió ligeramente en el momento en el que Elena bebió de su copa y, al instante, a punto estuvo de escupir el contenido.

- Vodka. ¿Desde cuándo tomas vodka, Elena?

De cualquier otra persona Damon hubiese pensado que era patética, pero tratándose de ella no pudo más que pensar en lo hermosa que estaba, incluso así como se encontraba en ese momento, nerviosa, vacilante, con el pelo revuelto por el calor que hacía en el interior.

Decidió desviar la mirada, pasear la vista por el bar en un intento de mantener apartada su visión de Elena, de su pelo, de sus ojos, de esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo como Elena se abanicaba. ¿Por qué no se quitaba la chaqueta si tenía tanto calor? Ah, claro, aquel maldito, corto, ajustado, seductor e irresistible vestido azul. No le extrañaba que Elena se sintiese cohibida por ir vestida así, habría cautivado hasta al mismísimo diablo.

Damon no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado admirando a Elena, pero ésta empezó a hablar, y no de un tema precisamente agradable. No sabía cómo librarse de aquella situación tan dolorosa, no quería rememorar las crueles palabras que la chica que tenía en frente le había dicho hacía apenas unas semanas.

Decidió huir.

- Es mi turno, princesa. Luego seguimos.

Y se dirigió veloz al escenario que había quedado libre hacía unos pocos minutos. No tenía ni la más remota idea sobre qué hacer a continuación, así que improvisó y se puso a cantar. Podía notar cómo Elena lo observaba curiosa entre el gentío, así que dirigió su mirada a ella mientras comenzaba a tocar las primeras notas del piano, algo que aprendió cuando era niño.

Lo que no se imaginó jamás es lo que pasaría a continuación, la determinación en el rostro de ella lo desconcertó un segundo, pero sin duda, lo que lo dejó casi sin aliento para poder seguir con la canción fueron las siete palabras que susurraron sus labios:

- Dije lo que dije porque te quiero.

Y ahora ahí estaba él, sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, mirándola desde la distancia.

Elena había salido del Grill poco antes de que Damon terminase la canción. Durante un momento el vampiro estuvo tentado a seguirla, pero por una vez en su vida no se dejó llevar por los impulsos y la dejó marchar. Necesitaría tiempo para pensar.

Y en esos momentos que pasaron entre la huída de la joven y la excursión de él a su habitación- convertida ya en un hábito- Damon se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, excitado, nervioso a la vez que presuntuoso, todas las emociones afloraban sin descontrol. Como si volviese a ser humano.

_Liste, listen_

_I would take a whisper if_

_That´s all you have to give._

_But it isn´t isn´t_

_You could come and save me_

_Try to chase it crazy right out of my head._

Suspiró, dejando un rastro de vaho en el cristal de la ventana. Tenía que hablar con ella. Ahora.

Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a su cuello para descubrir que no llevaba puesto su collar de verbena. Aquel que Stefan le había regalado y que él mismo había salvado cientos de veces para devolvérselo. Qué extraño, juraría que esa noche, mientras hablaba con ella, se lo vio puesto.

Dejando a un lado este último pensamiento decidió hacer algo que no había hecho jamás, pero que nunca pensó que haría por las razones que ahora lo movían.

No estaba del todo seguro de cuánto tardó en introducirse en los sueños de Elena, pero de repente se encontró en un hermoso prado verde lleno de flores, con un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina que parecía hacer música junto con el sonido de los pájaros al cantar.

Elena estaba sentada en la hierba, recostada mirando el horizonte. Vestía un ligero vestido vaporoso de color rosa claro y su melena se movía al compás del viento. Damon no recordaba haber visto nada tan hermoso en toda su vida.

- Hola-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, la chaqueta negra de cuero desentonando con los alegres colores del sueño.

- Hola- contestó ella- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó mientras señalaba con el dedo el paisaje-. Sabía que vendrías, por eso elegí este lugar. Me recuerda a cuando iba de vacaciones con mis padres a la montaña.

Damon asintió. Se había quedado mudo, no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo que antes, en su cuarto, había resultado ridículamente sencillo se había vuelto ahora imposible de pronunciar.

- No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada porque hayas entrado en mis sueños- siguió Elena-. No debería de haber salido corriendo, pero ya sabes… Pensé que sería mejor para los dos hablar en un lugar privado como éste.

- Tú siempre pensando en los demás-rió él.

Ella correspondió a su risa y le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules en los que podría perderse para siempre.

- ¿Qué piensas?- murmuró Damon.

Elena suspiró.

- Estoy confundida.

- No tienes porqué.

- Claro que sí, Damon. Que haya reconocido lo que siento por ti no significa nada. Bueno, significa algo, pero no todo, desde luego- se corrigió rápidamente al ver al vampiro fruncir el ceño, no quería volver a herirle como lo hizo la última vez por no saber expresarse- Ahora todo va a cambiar…

Damon la miró tiernamente, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y haciéndose que apóyasela cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Nada va a cambiar si tú no quieres que cambie, Elena. He esperado mucho tiempo, puedo esperar un poco más.

Elena se separó de él.

- Ese es el problema, Damon. No quiero hacerte más daño, no más del que ya te he hecho. Y cada momento de indecisión por mi parte, cada cosa que diga o haga puede herirte. Cada instante que pase sin decidirme será un infierno para ti y para Stefan- comenzó a sollozar-. Yo no quiero ser como Katherine, Damon, no pedí enamorarme de los dos, pero lo hice y, aunque sé que te dije que siempre sería Stefan, cada vez estoy menos segura de que sea así, pero tampoco sé qué decisión tomar. Y cada día cuando me levanto por las mañanas y pienso en todo lo que te he hecho sufrir me siento la peor persona del mundo…

Las lágrimas caían con fuerza por el rostro de Elena, que había apartado la mirada del vampiro por miedo a que éste la odiara aún más, no sería capaz de ver el desprecio reflejado en aquellos ojos cristalinos. Pero Damon jamás hubiese podido odiarla. Cada una de las palabras que Elena acaba de decir le hicieron sentir que el malo era él.

Él era quien la había seducido, no al contrario. Elena no buscó en ningún momento conquistar a Damon de la misma forma que él se había sugerido a Elena. Ella simplemente había estado ahí, siendo su amiga y perdonando todos los errores que el inestable vampiro había cometido desde que se conocían.

No. Elena no tenía la culpa de nada, no se había enamorado de él intencionadamente. Y jamás podría culparla por ello.

Agarró la barbilla de la muchacha y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, Elena. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No fui yo quien eligió enamorarse de ti, y tú tampoco de mí. Es algo que ha sucedido y con lo que tendremos que lidiar- sonrió sombríamente- Pero mientras tanto, mientras tú te decides, quiero que sepas que voy a estar ahí para ti, como tú lo hiciste conmigo cuando te necesitaba.

La fuerte determinación del vampiro fue como un cubo de agua helada para Elena. Quizás los amase a ambos, pero siempre uno estaría por encima del otro. Y, aunque puede que a la mañana siguiente no lo tuviese tan claro, ahora parecía estar completamente segura de su decisión.

Recordando cómo se había sentido aquella vez que Damon la besó en el porche, inclinó lentamente su cabeza sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual con los ojos del vampiro, quien parecía haberse quedado petrificado por la sorpresa debido a su reacción.

Con un suspiró ronco Damon rompió la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo esta vez como Elena correspondía al beso con avidez.

Tal vez al día siguiente no tendría tan clara su decisión, pero en ese instante lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todo lo que Damon había hecho por ella, a pesar de que ello no fuese lo mejor para él.

Y Elena casi podría jurar que un rugido de triunfo salió del pecho de Damon cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar.

_I don´t wanna be down and_

_I just wanna feel alive._

_Get to see your face again but `til then_

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_You are my only friend._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ** Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte de "A drop in the ocean". Algunas me pedisteis que la continuase para saber la reacción de Damon y yo me la imagino más o menos así.

Muchas gracias por las reviews en el otro fic, espero que éste también os guste lo suficiente como para comentar :D


End file.
